Just a mistake, right?
by charliedee
Summary: Hermione Granger, or known to many as 'Mudblood', is just an average girl until she takes one too many Butterbeers and Firewhiskey's . One drunken night spent with a certain Malfoy led to something the both of them did not expect, a pregnancy. A mudblood like her, mixed with a pure blooded Draco? That doesn't mix well in his family beliefs, and especially not Voldemort's.
1. Gossip Spreads Fast In Hogwarts

_Hermione Granger, or known to many as 'Mudblood', is just an average girl until she takes one too many Butterbeers and Firewhiskey's . One drunken night spent with a certain Malfoy led to something the both of them did not expect, a pregnancy. A mudblood like her, mixed with a pure blooded Draco? That doesn't mix well in his family beliefs, and especially not Voldemort's._ _How will the Dark Lord react to such a terrible disgrace to the Malfoy family name, and to the pure blooded community?_

Chapter 1: Gossip spreads fast in Hogwarts

* * *

"It was a one time thing, Ginny. I swear." Unable to meet her best friends livid glare, Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to breathe, rubbing her temples in the process - her cheeks becoming inflamed. "And it's not like I meant for it to happen."

Ginny, still in complete and utter heated shock, began staring holes into Hermione with her bright brown eyes, her mouth left agape. "I can't believe you Hermione!" The younger of the two hissed almost silently, licking her lips absentmindedly. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen, Mione, but that's what happens when you drink alcohol! Bad things."

Hermione peeked through her fingers at the fiercely flaming girl that didn't take her eyes off her, her embarrassment rising. All the while, Ginny leaned back in her chair where her coat hung off of, her arms crossing over her chest. "Him, of all people."

"Sshh!" The brunette hushed Ginny quickly, looking all around the dark, dingy pub area of 'The Hog's Head' to make sure there was no one of importance listening in on their conversation. After she was satisfied that the two girls were not to be heard, she looked back at the red-head and a tiny smile crept up onto her lips. "You know, I could have done worse with the state I was -"

"- Draco Malfoy, Hermione?!" Ginny almost gasped at the repulsive thought that her best friend was saying that. "He's a horrid person, you know that!"

"I know, I know Ginny." Hermione sighed as she looked back down to her beverage, contemplating what to say next. "He wasn't _all _that bad that night."

"Ew, please, _spare _me those details."

Hermione merely looked at her friend in shock, her blush growing darker. "I didn't mean it in that _way_ Ginny!" She gasped with a broad smile, lightly smacking the dark wooden table. "What I meant, was that he wasn't all that mean to me that night. It was like he was a different person."

"Because he wanted to get in your pants." Ginny retorted with a lopsided grin, still leaning back in her chair, watching her friend grow more embarrassed. "Which makes no sense to me at all."

"Let me finish, Ginny. Back to what I was saying, he wasn't even drinking that much! He didn't call me a mudblood once.. Though I do recall him calling me Granger a few times.." Her brows furrowed for a moment, trying to remember the blurry memory that she tucked away. _Oh, that's embarrassing, I wont be telling her that.. _She thought to herself, picking out the not-so 'needing to be out in the open' bits of the night. "But I saw him yesterday, we made eye contact and we said nothing."

"I reckon he'll be back to calling you mudblood." Ginny merely laughed off the subject, tucking her hair away quickly. "A drunken night wont be enough to knock some sense into that boy."

"Yeah.. I suppose you're right."

...

It had only been a few weeks when school had began after the summer time - and only a week after Hermione's drunken sexual encounter with the famous school bully, Draco Malfoy. Yet the only few things she remembered were: the vague here-and-there flashes of the night they shared together, falling asleep dreadfully tired, then waking up in the middle of the night, half naked, and in the Slytherin boys dormitory!

_She thought she had skillfully crept out of the room, being sure not to wake the snoring boys such as Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and the one she awoke in the same bed as. Hermione shivered at the thought_. _Draco Malfoy_.

"Oh Merlin, how could I have done that to myself." Hermione cried out to herself as she raised her forearm to cover her eyes, cursing to herself silently. "What have I done..."

_When she had crept back into the girls dormitory, she thought her room mates would surely have fallen asleep at that hour (since they had classes the next morning), but oh was she wrong. Carefully, she pressed her hand to the door's handle and gently pushed it open, peeking through the crack to make sure the girls were indeed asleep. It was only after Hermione silently managed to get herself through the open door that she realized two pairs of eyes were on her - watchig her intently with broad grins plastered on their faces. _

_How embarrassing was that..! _Was all she could think to herself, pulling her silken sheets up to reach the tip of her nose, burrowing her now cold feet into the bed. The thing that really bothered Hermione? Probably the fact that almost everybody in the school heard the news about 'Mudblood' Hermione and Draco sharing a bed for half the night - there was probably no student that didn't spread the gossip to their friends, no matter the house.

_Eugh.. And Pansy_. Her face turned sour at the thought of pug-nosed Parkinson's dirty looks shot across the great hall to the Gryffindor, her eyes absolutely set on fire with all the wrath she held for Granger. She'd sit by Draco's side throughout breakfast, only pushing her food around her plate angrily, her glossy eyes fixated on the girl a few tables away. Pansy had gripped her silver fork with all her might, her nails digging into the soft flesh on her palm.

_He's mine_! She constantly told herself when nobody could hear, and chanted it in her mind whenever Granger would come into her vision. Hermione would only glance at her a few times during her meal with her best friends - and each time the jealous girls glare grew thicker until she thought the Parkinson was going to explode.

Hermione was sure of one thing. Pansy was always out to get her, always spreading nasty made up rumors about her, some being 'oh, have you heard?! Hermione Granger apparently slept with the boys in Potter's dorm room. Scandalous, right?' But now that this true (though she wished it wasn't true) rumor had spread throughout the school like wildfire, Pansy was sure to take more drastic measures.

But it was Saturday morning now, which meant that Hermione and Pansy would hopefully not cross paths. Mione hummed to herself inaudibly before her stomach violently churned without warning - causing her to gasp out loud. In a quick movement, both her legs had swung out from underneath her blankets and placed themselves onto the cold hard floor, quickly making their way over to the small bathroom for her dorm room.

And there went the contents of her stomach. _How did that come up_? Was the only thought that teemed throughout her mind as she rested her arm over her still upset stomach. She kicked her right leg out to kick the door to the bathroom closed - not needing any unwanted attention from the nosy girls she shared a room with. _They already know too much_! With that, she leaned her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes and trying to calm pass through the waves of sickness.

But wait! There was something else making her sick, and she knew this. _Oh why was it Malfoy that approached me that night_? _He hasn't even glanced my way once, once! Oh Hermione Jean Granger, I thought I was smart than.. __**Than that**__! He's the vile disgusting prat that made me feel terrible every time words left his mouth! How did he manage to smooth talk me into sleeping with him? _

When she finally regained the strength to take to her feet, she did, all the while flushing the loo, promptly washing her hands and paced her way over to her bed (while dragging her feet angrily behind her, mind you.) Picking up the silky sheets, she crawled into bed, and without eyes glued to her this time.

Finally, at the appropriate time, Hermione's eyes opened and a smile spread across her face. Her thoughts were now teeming with the fact she could hang out with her good friends, not having to worry about her school work, or the dreadful, shameful fact that she slept with one of the enemy.

Full of glee, she sprang out of bed and got changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, then a light sweater over top. The school robes were absolutely hot in the weather they were blessed with, and right now, she thanked Saturday for the sun and being able to wear what she wanted. After she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and added a little touch of make-up to her face, she bounded out of her dormitory, already smelling the fresh scent of nature outside the castle walls.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out as she saw a mane of long red hair in the Gryffindor common room - that was her best friend for sure. Step by step, she made her way down the stairs to her grinning friend, who then began to speak.

"You going for breakfast?" She questioned her friend as the two began walking to the door to leave, Ginny beginning to run her fingers through her hair. "You look like you could use something to wake you - you've got bags under your eyes, Mione."

Her brows furrowed as alarm struck her. "Do I have bags under my eyes? I didn't notice, but yes, I am going to breakfast."

The two chattering girls made their way to the great hall to take their seats beside their friends, Harry and Ron. Harry was seated beside Ginny, Ginny seated beside Hermione, and Hermione seated beside Ron. That's how it always ended up with their little friend group - and they couldn't complain less. Though Hermione had much more to complain about, let's start with Ron.

Ronald Weasley looked to his left, meeting eye to eye with the brown haired girl, but his eyes were a tad glazed over. Was he upset? Beginning to pick at her meal, Hermione spoke up. "Something up, Ron?" She looked down as she took a bite of her toast with lots of butter on it - something she absolutely wanted at the moment.

Looking back up, his eyes hardened as his lips pursed into a line. "I heard, Mione."

"Heard what?" Her brows knitted together in confusion - though it seemed to the red-headed boy that she was just playing a mind game with him and she knew completely well what was up! He grunted to himself in disbelief that Hermione would act so.. So daft!

"You know very well what I heard, every one in the bloody school knew before me!" Did that sound like jealousy? Her nose scrunched up - _damn, now I have to deal with Ronald._

"Look, it's something I don't want being brought up, please Ron." As if she wasn't embarrassed enough - but now he was making a scene! "I know I'm the spectacle of the school at the moment."

"Well you sure are! Sleeping with that git? I thought you knew better than that Hermione."

"Ron." She drawled, beginning to get a bit annoyed at this point - she didn't want him on her back right now! "It was a one time thing, I promise you, he meant nothing!" Stab. She stabbed her food and shoved it into her mouth to stop her from saying anything more out loud - because a few pairs of eyes were on her at the moment. Did she ever mention not liking being the center of attention?

They ate in silence for a while longer before Hermione felt a pinch on her abdomen from Ginny "Ow, what was that for?" She hissed as she looked to her left at her friend, who motioned over a few tables discreetly, the _Slytherin_ table.

No, it wasn't Draco she was motioning to, he was busy speaking with Gregory to be glancing at Granger. In all her glory, Pansy's eyes were glued to the girl, a hard cold glare that she got every day since.. The _incident_. Now Hermione knew Pansy hated her since day one for not being a pure-blooded witch. It was quite obvious, with the nasty rumors that always traced back to the Slytherin girl, but now it was different. Usually Pansy had better things to do than glowering at the girl, like clinging to the Malfoy's arm obsessively. Hermione knew now, that her obsession had moved onto something else.

Her. Pansy was going to fix her life solely around Hermione to make her life a living hell! And she doesn't even want Draco! Pug nose could keep him for all she cared - but it was something for the Parkinson to remember - that Draco slept with another woman that wasn't herself, and she needed to get over it.

As she continued to eat, (keeping her eyes off pug-nosed Parkinson), Hermione knew she started a full on war that she never intended to happen, and for a boy she did not want for God's sake!

* * *

_This story is set in their seventh year, where Draco has not yet 'killed' Dumbledore, but will be happening soon. Basically all the main events smooshed up in a 9 month or so term. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only characters that I make up._

_Review if you want me to continue? C: _


	2. Unexpected News

_Hermione Granger, or known to many as 'Mudblood', is just an average girl until she takes one too many Butterbeers and Firewhiskey's . One drunken night spent with a certain Malfoy led to something the both of them did not expect, a pregnancy. A mudblood like her, mixed with a pure blooded Draco? That doesn't mix well in his family beliefs, and especially not Voldemort's._ _How will the Dark Lord react to such a terrible disgrace to the Malfoy family name, and to the pure blooded community? _

Chapter 2: Unexpected News

* * *

_Step step step_. Went a pair of hurried feet, scrambling their way through the mounds of clothing articles and furniture that were placed like a maze in her dorm room. _Why can't they clean up their mes- Oh God_! Pushing open the door to the shared bathroom, Hermione raced over to the porcelain throne, immediately throwing open the lid and heaving up whatever her stomach contained. Her heart raced a mile a minute - her forehead already coated in a thin layer of perspiration.

In a fit of frustration, she threw her back against the wall, kicking the door closed once again with her foot. _Every morning_! She mentally cursed to herself, clenching her eyes shut from the flickering light on the wall.

Now, Hermione prided herself on her quick wits and intelligence, but at this moment, she had absolutely no clue why she was in such an ill state! She could rule out a few options - like food poisoning. _I've been eating here since first year and I've never once gotten sick_! She tapped her chin, deep in thought, trying to think of reason why she had been getting sick for the past week or so. _The flu_? She pondered, but quickly shook her head. _The flu only comes around near winter time, and it's a few weeks after summer_! _Perhaps a virus - or a parasite! No, I haven't been anywhere exotic over summer break.._

A few timed knocks rung out on the wooden door to the bathroom, followed by Pavarti's concerned voice. "Hermione? Are you alright in there?"

Hermione bounded to her feet with alacrity, only increasing her nausea, and answered hurriedly. "Y-yes I'm fine, just a minute!" She called out in a semi stuttering voice, her trembling fingers finding the flusher on the toilet._ Uhh_.. She stood frozen as her mind went blank for a moment. _What am I doing_..? A few more knocks sounded on the door. _Right_.. "Just a moment!" After a brief hand cleaning time, she opened the door and paced back over to her bed, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

Her mind fizzled for a moment before she remembered to get ready for her morning classes, finding her school garments and beginning to get ready.

...

"Speak to Madam Pomfrey about it." Ginny whispered quickly as the two girls walked down the corridor together, her eyes full of concern. "If you're that worried about it - I mean, you should be. Being sick almost every day isn't normal."

Hermione nodded at this, remembering her last embarrassing encounter with Madam Pomfrey - menarche. Shuddering, she began to speak. "I should, shouldn't I." She repositioned the books in her arms, brows knitting together. "But you'd think she has other patients to attend to, like really serious injuries."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "Quiditch hasn't begun yet, so I doubt there are any bad injuries yet." Stopping in her tracks, Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes. "If you are going to go to Madam Pomfrey, I'll go with you after classes are over." She motioned her head down a hallway. "I've got class down there."

With that, the two said their goodbye's for the time being, Hermione turning her back and making her way to her class while Ginny began walking down the hallway to her own class.

Once again, Hermione sat awkwardly in class, part of her was nervous about seeing Madam Pomfrey about her sickness. Another reason being that she shared this class with Draco Malfoy and of course - Pansy Parkinson. Though Hermione thanked her lucky stars they weren't in her line of vision or sitting remotely close to her, but the aura! It was tense, or at least she thought so because every five minutes she subconsciously looked behind her shoulder to see if he was staring at her - he never was. Too busy staring off into the distance with that famous bored look of his.

Surprisingly, Pansy wasn't even glancing at her - too busy oggling the blonde boy to realize she even shared a class with Granger. Though Hermione was also thankful for that.

When class had finally ended, (Hermione stayed seated so she wouldn't have to face Draco or Pansy at the doorway), and stood up with Harry and Ron, who by the way was still acting relatively distant with her. "I'm so tired." Hermione smiled to the two boys as they left the classroom, looking up from the mound of books she was heaving around and up to Harry who nodded in agreement.

Upon seeing Ginny waiting around a corner for her friend, Hermione began to speak again. "Anyways, I've got to go see Madam Pomfrey."

_Oh wait, why did I do that_?

"For what?" Both boys looked at her curiously, though Ronald's brows were furrowed. She knew she could trust them - they were her best friends! But as of late, Ron had been acting so strange around her, like she turned into a completely different person, an alien!

"Oh, you know..." She looked down hurriedly to her arm, thinking up a little lie to tell them. "I got up in the middle of the night to go to the loo and tripped over a misplaced trunk in our dorm. I hurt my wrist and I wanted her to check it for me." She smiled so innocently to her friends, hoping they would just drop it and be off to the Gryffindor common room.

And they did, Harry telling her he hoped her wrist would turn out alright while Ron just nodded at her. With a sigh of relief, she jogged over to Ginny. "Sorry, I had to get rid of them."

"No worries." Together, they began making their way over to the hospital wing of the school, chatting about their classes and all the drama in their lives.

Pressing her hands nervously to the door, Hermione pushed it open, quickly taking a peek inside. "What are you doing?" She heard Ginny whisper to her as she pressed a hand to Mione's shoulder, also peeking in.

"Making sure there isn't anyone in there!"

"Oh, come on!" Ginny burst open the doors to the hospital wing and gazed in triumphantly. "See! No one important is in here." With a few offended looks from a few first and second years, the two walking in, passing all the beds until they found the woman speaking to a first year girl.

She patted the young girls shoulder and watched as the girl had left the wing satisfied with her talk with Madam Pomfrey. "Now girls, what can I help you with?" She smiled so sweetly to the two, making them feel a little bit more welcomed.

Well, at least Ginny felt alright in their surroundings. Hermione on the other hand was embarrassed and nervous to be getting a check out from the school healer. "Well, it's been happening for about a week or so.." She began to explain with a fast tone, using her hands to speak as well, Madam Pomfrey beginning to lead her to a free cot resting against the wall. "I've been getting sick in the mornings."

"Is it just nausea or are you vomiting." The woman had asked her with a raised brow, listening intently.

"At first it began with nausea, then I would race over to the bathroom then vomit. It's uncontrollable!" Hermione continued explaining her situation, laying down onto the bed to let Madam Pomfrey do whatever she needed to do. "And I've ruled out food poisoning and the flu. I really don't know what it is."

"Mmmhm.." Pomfrey had nodded as if she was not listening at all, checking Hermione's vitals for a moment. "When was the last time you have been sexually active?"

Hermione gasped in embarrassment, a bright red blush clouding her cheeks, her eyes now the size of dinner plates. _What does that have to do with anything_!? "I..I Uh.." _Uhh_. Again, her mind went blank as she stared up at her good friend and the school healer, feeling like she was naked and on display.

"It was probably a week and a half ago." Ginny answered for her with a smug grin she was trying to hide, looking over the bed to the healer. "Sorry Mione, she needs to know this stuff!"

Hermione quickly nodded as her heart started to race faster, beating against her rib cage. _What does that have to do with anything?! Please please please tell me that has nothing to do with anything_! _Oh Merlin, what have I done! Please be the flu!_

Pomfrey began working her magic, trying to find the cause of why a student at Hogwarts was falling so ill for no good reason. Or was it a big good reason?

"You're pretty pale." Ginny noted to her friend, seeing Mione's face grow paler and paler by the second - Ginny took her hand in hers. "It's okay, it'll be fine. When I came in here for a sprained wrist after a Quiditch game, Madam Pomfrey took good care of me, and she will take care of you too."

"Ginny." Hermione stuttered, her voice growing raspy as her eyes grew glossy. "I think it's more than a sprained wrist.."

"You're right, Miss Granger." The healer began to speak, looking at the girl on the bed eye to eye. "It is more than a sprained wrist. I've worked my magic, and I've come to a conclusion." The two girls stared eagerly at her, gripping each others hands nervously. "You are most definitely pregnant, Miss Granger."

And at that moment, Hermione knew that her life was over. It was one sentence from the school nurse that had completely changed the course of her life for good. And what was it worth? One single drunken night that she could barely remember? Those did not equal to each other - not in the slightest. But she supposed this terrible change of events led to one another. An unwanted night led to an unwanted pregnancy with a nasty school bully, was one night of pleasure worth all the humiliation she had already endured? And is _bound_ to endure in the near future?

Hermione clenched her eyes shut - not wanting to see Ginny's shocked expression that drilled into her, or Madam Pomfrey's judging look, _it wasn't in her place to judge_! Tapping her fingers on the soft sheets of the cot, she began to imagine things. Things she never ever would have imagined but now is corrupting her mind, useless images of the future embedding themselves in each crevice of her brain was most definitely _not_ going to help Hermione now.

_A baby_. She thought to herself, trying to act like 'Switzerland' and be neutral about the news she had just received. Though she found doing this extremely hard, seeing as how anger and frustration bolted through every nerve in her body. _A baby with...Draco_. It was something she always thought so foreign - even sleeping with him one time seemed so disgustingly different from the norm she normally lived in. The boy - the boy that hated her, and teased relentlessly throughout their years in Hogwarts had put his seed in her! _Really.. Does he have no shame_? Was one thing that popped up into her mind - though it seemed like she was downing herself, she was merely doubting his beliefs now. _I mean really, it's one thing to be sleeping with _-

"Hermione!" Ginny grabbed her friends arm and shook it almost violently, her eyes filled with fear and shock. "Say something, you haven't spoken in minutes!"

Hermione's eyes looked up to her friend who tucked a tress of flaming red hair behind her ear, looking eagerly at her friend. "I - ... I don't have anything to say.." She faltered as she sat up from her bed, looking vaguely at the wall across from her. It was true, she was at a loss for words. "I want to go back to my dorms.." With that, Mione swung her legs over the side of the cot and hopped down, still holding her friends hand for mental and physical support. _Is it normal to have wobbly legs_? _Well is should be, I was just told I'm pregnant. Pregnant!_

"I'll bring her back to her dorms, Madam Pomfrey, don't worry." Ginny nodded off at the healer as she began to help Hermione walk down the aisles of cots, swallowing down the many things she had to say to her friend - most weren't nice, but she was being supportive, so she had to hold her tongue.. For now.

Once at the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione let go of her friends hand and managed to hold her own in front of a few questioning people.

"How's your wrist?" Harry questioned as Ginny took her place by his side, crossing her arms over her chest as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. I'm fine, thanks Harry." Hermione smiled genuinely at her friend, petting her wrist to show him it wasn't in 'pain' anymore. But Harry was an observant boy - he could tell something about Hermione was off. Like her pale complexion, that was different, he noted. Not only that, but she wasn't keeping eye contact with, Ron, or Ginny.

But being the great friend he was, he kept that information to himself, letting Ginny escort her back to her room.

Once Hermione sat down on her bed she burst into tears. Sobbing into her hands uncontrollably, Ginny took her rightful place beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder in order to try and console her. "Oh Hermione-"

"Don't 'Oh Hermione' me! I know you think I'm SO stupid!" Hermione cried out between her shaky sobs, attempting to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "Because I am! I'm so stupid!" Burrowing her face into her palms once again, the tears kept coming. _I am the stupidest person ever_!

"Hermione..." Ginny whispered soothingly to her friend, tucking away Hermione's loose strands of hair that were stuck to the tears that coated her face. "I don't think you're stupid, you're the smartest person I know! You just made a bad mistake is all.."

"A mistake that is going to ruin my life! I'm the stupidest girl I know.. Don't tell me differently, I know.. I know." With that, Hermione silently crawled over to the headboard of her bed and peeled her sheets off her mattress and throwing them over her body, resting her head on her pillow. "I'll talk to you tomorrow.. Thanks Ginny." She whispered before closing her eyes, leaving Ginny to take to her feet and leave by herself.

That night, Hermione dreamt of the terrible, terrible future she envisioned for herself.

* * *

_Review if you want me to continue? :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my own characters. _


	3. Telling The Devil Himself

_Hermione Granger, or known to many as 'Mudblood', is just an average girl until she takes one too many Butterbeers and Firewhiskey's . One drunken night spent with a certain Malfoy led to something the both of them did not expect, a pregnancy. A mudblood like her, mixed with a pure blooded Draco? That doesn't mix well in his family beliefs, and especially not Voldemort's._ _How will the Dark Lord react to such a terrible disgrace to the Malfoy family name, and to the pure blooded community?_

Chapter 3: Telling The Devil Himself

* * *

Was it normal to hate each and every student at Hogwarts? Patience has run low, and slowly, even his own friends had begun to rub him the wrong way. It all started during the summer break - when _**he**_ had assigned him the daunting task of... Of Killing the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore. Ever since then, he knew he had to cut ties in order to get this mission accomplished, otherwise bad things were going to happen. Things he promised himself he wouldn't think about. _Ever_.

So he started cutting ties to 'friends' in Slytherin, he didn't need anyone tying him down from what he needed to have done, whether they followed the Dark Lord or not. He'd reduced himself to only keeping the acquaintances of three people. Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle were two of them, since they had usually been his closest friends through the years, the last being Pansy Parkinson (who he was betrothed to, no choice but to speak with her). Otherwise, he gave up the rest, not that he cared in the slightest. He had even given up Quiditch, though that was a little harder than turning his back on many.

The least you could say, was that this boy was stressed. A heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders, and for what? So the Dark Lord could get a kick out of watching the Malfoy family quiver under his hating glare? His family's life depended on his success with the mission, though it was something he entirely did not anticipate, he had to get done.

Draco Malfoy was feeling like he had no place still attending classes like he was right at the moment, because in the nearing future, Albus would be killed by his wand.

He tapped his finger on his desk in silence, waiting for this absolutely boring class to be done with already. Listening to a droning teacher was not something he intended to do for long. Instead, he surveyed the class in a hidden manner, his gray eyes scanning over the students, sizing them up for the impending battle he knew was coming. Most he deemed useless, though he thought that of almost everybody in the school, did he mention how he hated everyone?

He looked to his right briefly, Pansy was watching the teacher with half lidded eyes, looking like she was about to pass out from boredom. Usual Pansy. Speaking of Pansy, he's noted that every year she's become increasingly annoying, not to every one, but it seemed like it was just to him. Since when did she need to be at his side all the time? Their first couple years he began to think it normal when she would throw around the usual flirtatious comment, but now.. Now it had evolved into her needing his constant attention and approval for everything. _Perhaps I deserve it, for letting this continue on for this many years_... Was all he thought as he watched her from his peripheral vision.

Then on top of that, the rumors Pansy had spread around the school about him and Granger sleeping together - of course it was true, but did Pansy ever think that the rumor was indeed hurting his reputation as well as Grangers? _Stupid girl_. Now most of Slytherin thought of him differently, though most understood that it was merely just for a 'good shag.'

He of course thought nothing more of Granger. It only so happened she was available at the time - not to mention she had actually done something with that mop of hair on her head and added more than a little touch of makeup. And it just so happened Pansy wasn't around to fulfill his 'needs', and she was there. So in the end, it worked out perfectly. But all the nonsense with Pansy's ridiculous jealousy problem kicked him in the butt when every student knew he let his guard down and had sex with a mudblood.

It was then Draco was glad he could call off engagements whenever he pleased.

Class had ended and like hell he was going to be staying in that stuffy class any longer, so he took to his feet quickly, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger remain seated. _Probably going to ask for extra assignments_. He inwardly scoffed as he turned on his heels and left the classroom - of course with Pansy at his arm.

Whe he (finally) got Pansy to hang out with her female friends in the common room, Draco took that as his opportunity to get the hell out of there before she changed her mind. He skillfully slunk through the door in the wall and into the Hogwarts many hallways, fixing his suit as he gracefully walked down the marble flooring. Fresh air was in order, growing tired of the thick atmosphere that hung around the many cramped teenagers.

Opening the doors to one of the schools many balconies, he inhaled the scent he had been waiting for for so long. Somewhat satisfied, he paced over to the edge of the balcony and rested his elbows on the stone railing, overlooking the great scene before him. Draco usually wasn't one for sight seeing, but at this crucial time in his life he felt like he needed some alone time without interruption.

"Draco?" Ah, he knew there would be interruption at one point or another. He turned and looked over his shoulder somewhat angrily, to see Goyle.

"What?" Draco spat, his brows furrowed, clenching the railing with his hands. Taking he a deep breath, he awaited an answer. You'd think a 'friend' would know when to leave the other alone, wouldn't you.

"_It's _looking for you." Gregory had put emphasis on the _it's_, raising a brow to the blond while he rested his hands in his pockets.

Draco merely shook his head. "What do you mean by _it_?" _He'd better answer within the next second_.. Just alone time, that's all he wanted.

"_The_ mudblood." Gregory replied coolly, resting against the walls of the castle. "The one you shagged, sometimes they do come back." At this point Gregory begun laughing at his own humor, much to Draco's disdain.

Taking another deep breath, Draco waved him off. "Then let her find me." After the Goyle had left, Draco could finally think in peace, knowing Granger wouldn't find him in time for curfew. Now back to thinking - the vanishing cabinet was almost repaired, something he had been working on for quite some time, so he had something to be thankful for. Since his Aunt Bellatrix had begun to grow restless back at Malfoy Manor, he didn't want to anger her further, she was not someone to be toyed with.

Then with the actual process of killing Dumbledore - did he have the guts to do it? Really, he knew he couldn't kill a man cold-blooded, but hell, his parents and his own lives were at stake! Such a risk would and should make any man kill - but Draco couldn't bring himself to it. He didn't like using the work 'scared' but -

"Draco?" A voice sounded from the open doors of the balcony, a voice he hated to know. A voice belonging to the teachers pet of the year, the know-it-all bookworm, the _filthy little mudblood_. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face the Gryffindor, his brows meeting in the middle with anger.

"What do _you_ want?" He scowled when he laid eye's on her - he noticed the difference's right away. _She looks awful_! Her skin was paler than usual, she had purple bags underneath her eyes, and her eyes were swollen and red. Not that he cared in the slightest.

"Well, I needed to speak with you." She spoke to him almost nervously, her hands fidgeting around together, and she didn't even have the decency to keep eye contact!

Scoffing, Draco turned his back on her to look back at the vast view before him. "Well obviously if you came looking for me. Now hurry will you." He spat, tapping his index and middle finger along the railing to keep himself occupied during this unwanted awkward encounter.

"You should at least have the decency to face me when I say this, Malfoy!" He heard her shout from behind him, what had he done to anger her this time? Rolling his eyes to himself, he turned, a sour expression grazing his features.

"Get on with it then." He mused inwardly, loving watching her squirm underneath his heated glare directed at her. "I don't have all day, you know."

"Well if you would stop talking and let me talk, it would be over sooner." She fumed at him, her fists clenching at her sides. Taking a long, deep breath, she found herself a little bit calmer and began to speak. "That.. Night, that I regretfully spent with you.."

Draco raised an amused brow at this point, resting his elbows on the hard railing behind him, listening to each word she had to say to him. "Oh don't say 'regretfully'"

"I do regret it, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed at him, her knuckles beginning to turn white. "Because I'm pregnant!" Oh yes, she screamed that part too, much to Draco's chagrin, Goyle had heard everything. Draco hoped he was loyal enough not to go running his mouth.

"Yeah..." He said in a somewhat questioning tone, not once thinking about what she was implying. "And?"

Mione's face scrunched up angrily. "What do you mean, _**and**_?!" She watched as he shrugged at her question, his face etched with boredom._ Why isn't he taking this seriously_?! She cried out in her head as her heart began to thump against her rib cage sporadically. "Are you implying that it's not yours? Because it is!"

"God knows where you've been, mudblood." He said coolly, refusing to think otherwise. "What with hanging around Potter and Weaselbee every damn second, it could be anyone's."

Infuriated beyond belief, she took a threatening step closer to him. "It is yours Malfoy, I've only slept with two people, the other person was ages ago!"

Draco took a prolonged breath. He usually never took a Gryffindors word for anything, and especially not a mudbloods.. But this was something to be potentially worried about if rumors spread about this. His gray eyes clouded over with anger as he looked her right in the eyes. "Then get _rid_ of it." He drawled out, gripping the railing fiercely.

This earned a surprised and hurt gasp from the girl, her face now shocked. "You cannot tell me what I will do with my child."

"I just did." Draco scowled, turning back around. "Now leave."

After their rather, fruitless attempt to sort out the mess they had gotten themselves into, Hermione bounded back to the Gryffindor common room on the verge of tears. While Draco, on the other hand, remained on the balcony for a little while longer before he called it a day and stormed back to his common room - with a quick bored facade.

His bored expression fooled many when he entered the Slytherin common room - nobody questioning him, not even Goyle he surprisingly stayed silent as Draco paced past him. Clenching and un chlenching his fists, he threw open the door to his dorm room and made his way over to his area, his mind fogged with stress.

Taking a quick, silent deep breath, he stripped himself of the suits jacket, leaving himself in his black button down. Feeling a little bit relieved of the heat that came in waves, he placed his hands down onto the black wood desk sitting beside his bed, letting his head droop down. _Just deny it_. He told himself over and over. _Who in their right minds would take her word over mine.. She's a mudblood!_

Oh who was he kidding - he couldn't deny this. It may seem like she was just digging for his family's money, but she had facts against him, and he had no alias for that night! He was the father of this child... A half-blood child. A child with a muggle-born!

How he hated himself at that moment, but he brewed a plan after minutes of standing there in shock. Once he kills Dumbledore (which was any day now), he would be leaving with his Aunt Bellatrix and whatever men she sought out from the depths of hell to accompany her, he wouldn't have to deal with Hermione! He'd stay in the shadow's of Malfoy Manor, though at the moment he dreaded the people that resided there at the moment, and he could exclude himself from anything Granger wanted from him.

A day passed and Draco hadn't seen Granger anywhere throughout the school - though he had been looking for her for a specific reason, and needed to find her quickly before _it_ happened. The great hall for breakfast was a safe bet for Draco the next day, since he had seen her at all the meals but never wanted to make a scene in front of all the Gryffindors.

Stalking down the school halls on his way to the Great hall, he spotted that mop of curly brown hair atop her head. _This is your only chance, Draco_. His voice rang out in his head as his long legs brought him by her side in a flash - she surprisingly wasn't with Potty or Weaselbee.

"Granger." He said to her in a monotone voice, looking down at her as her pace slowed down. Her brows furrowed as she stopped dead in her tracks, heaving her books up into her arms.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired with a raised brow, her face looking dreadfully tired and sad. She watched half heartedly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking as if he 'didn't' care about their situation.

Taking a brief moment, Draco swallowed his (very large) pride. "Are you keeping _it_?"

"It's not an it!" She scolded him angrily, "it's a baby."

Rolling his eyes and biting down the many cruel things he wanted to say to her, he kept his calm. "Are you keeping the _baby_?"

She studied him for a moment, trying to see if his body motion gave away his intentions. _He looks embarrassed_.. She noted to herself when she eyed his hands in his pockets, keeping his back turned towards the hallway so nobody could see him. Licking her lips, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and answered his question.

"Why yes, yes I am." Was all she could let out. _He doesn't need to know how hard that decision was for me._.. "Wh-"

With a quick nod, he stepped backwards. "Good." The word he had said was almost inaudible - but Hermione heard it. She heard him say good, and she knew she wasn't going crazy! The next question on her mind, was he going crazy? A broad grin surfaced on her face at the thought of Draco being put in a mental hospital like he should be, she began making her way over to the great hall to satisfy her large appetite.

"Hermione, come quick!" A voice rang throughout her dormitory while she was writing out her homework on a large piece of parchment. Alarmed, her head snapped up, hating being interrupted while she worked.

"What is it, Lavender?" She let her gaze look back down to her parchment, reading over the work she had already finished. _Snape gives too much work if you ask me_.. Well really, she was doing the work to keep her mind off the unforgiving news she would be stuck with for the rest of her life.

"Just come!" The blond had gestured quickly for Hermione to follow her out of the door, and once Mione heard the rush of students leaving the tower, she knew something big was up.

Delicately laying her work atop her desk, she pulled over a light sweater and jogged out of her dorm, seeing a horde of student trying to push their ways through the door. "What's going on, Ron?" She quickly questioned to her red head friend as they too became part of the horde.

"Dead body outside - I don't know who's it is yet." He spoke loudly to get his voice heard by her as they finally got out the door, the two quickly running past the walking Gryffindors. Her brows furrowed greatly, but they kept running once they hit the much larger crowd of students that were pouring out of the doors, needing to get their fill of excitement.

Walking through the grass, Ron and Hermione finally found the scene of the crime. "Oh God.." Mione whispered, her breath hitched in her throat and small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Dumbledore.."

She looked over at Ron who had an equally shocked face, looking over at her with a shrug. "I wonder who did it. I reckon he didn't just throw himself off the tower."

"Yeah.." She whispered as a Ravenclaw girl in front of them turned around with a shocked face.

"You didn't hear? There's a lot of rumors going around right now.." She whispered, leaning in towards the two. "Apparently it was Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, people saw them leaving the school grounds in a hurry!"

"Yeah, and Hagrid's hut in on fire!"

"I heard Bellatrix Lestrange was here as well! I wouldn't be surprised if she outed the headmaster herself!"

"I always knew something was off about Draco this year - he's been keeping to himself all year!"

All the voices, Hermione shut out. Now, did they just say _Draco Malfoy_? _As in the useless git that was scared of a Hippogriff? _She gulped nervously - he was rather different this year than any other year at Hogwarts. Very, detached, you could say.

_He killed Dumbledore? With Snape.. Oh Gods! _A tremendous wave of sickness acme hurling at Hermione, causing her to clutch her abdomen and turn away from the dead body in front of her, quickly pacing through the grass in hopes to not heave up her food all over the hallways of the school.

Rounding a corner quickly, she met head to head with another student, instantly knocking her to her butt and out cold.

* * *

_Also, just a note, this isn't one of those stories where Hermione and Draco get all lovey dovey in the end because they 'realize' their love for each other. I really wanted to focus on what does happen in real life where they make a mistake and end up having a kid, then they kind of have to deal with each other as they raise a child. I should know, my best friends are in the same situation, haha. _

_Review if you like!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _


	4. Hormonal Hermione Ensues

_Hermione Granger, or known to many as 'Mudblood', is just an average girl until she takes one too many Butterbeers and Firewhiskey's . One drunken night spent with a certain Malfoy led to something the both of them did not expect, a pregnancy. A mudblood like her, mixed with a pure blooded Draco? That doesn't mix well in his family beliefs, and especially not Voldemort's._ _How will the Dark Lord react to such a terrible disgrace to the Malfoy family name, and to the pure blooded community?_

Chapter 4: Hormonal Hermione Ensues

* * *

Well, the wave of unforgiving sickness that hit her hard was definitely gone, but now replaced with a huge headache that seemed to never fade away. No matter how much ice she held to the side of her temple with Ginny's aid. Slouching in the comfortable couch in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione could only feel her head growing worse.

Ginny was hushed as she too got more comfortable on the red couch, tucking her long legs underneath her bottom as she gently moved a curled tress of Hermione's hair away from her face. She felt uneasy around her friend at the moment, she had also heard the rumors spreading around the school as quick as a muggle bullet train. That Draco and Snape had killed Dumbledore! But alas, Hermione needed her friend to be there and comfort her, and she would be there.

_I am quite possibly the stupidest person that ever lived on this planet_.. Hermione groaned to herself inwardly, adjusting the slowly melting pack of ice that froze the skin on her forehead, switching her frozen hand away and to her nice and warm hand. _To think he was so harmless.._ Blinking, her gaze drifted down towards the flat abdomen she was sure to change. _My life is ... Is over! How could he do such a thing! _

"I feel sick." Hermione whispered silently, letting her lead feeling eyelids droop down to meet her bottom lids as her head pounded on. Feeling Ginny move quickly in her seat upon the couch, Mione nestled deeper into the comfy cushion, still tending to her tender bruise that began to form.

"Well if you feel sick Hermione, you need to get up!" She heard Ginny cry from her seat, nervously looking around for the quickest way to the bathroom, not knowing Hermione had meant the other sick.

Remvoing the ice pack off her head, the brunette looked at her friend with hallow eyes that seemed glazed over. "I mean the sick that my life is ruined - ruined!" She dropped the cold pack onto the lonely seat beside her, the fabric beginning to get damp. "Sick, meaning that that bastard has forsaken me!"

"First he tells me that he wants me to get rid of the child! That only made me want to keep it more - knowing he didn't want it!" She continued to stammer to her best female friend, clenching her fists tightly. "Then he approaches me, thinking he can just do so willingly-" at this point, angry tears welled up in her eyes, "because he's such a stupid egotistical prat, and asks me if I was going to keep it, then says '**good**' when I tell him I am, in fact keeping his child."

Hermione was always the one that stayed relatively calm, well, if compared to Ron that is. Perhaps compared to Harry, you wouldn't really notice a heavy difference. But a hormone induced anger, mixed with the leaving of the child's father, and a murder at hand was certainly not a good combination - especially with Hermione Jean Granger. Thank whatever Gods were watching over the Gryffindor common room - because her voice began to rise, and no eavesdropping student was there to hear her top secret secret.

She was fuming at this point. "A baby... At seventeen. I had so much going for me - all that school work, down the drain."

"Hermione, look at it this way. It's your last year here, and when the baby's actually born, there won't be so much school left! You could finish your last year and you would be fine."

She merely shrugged. "And what about a job Ginny? I can't work as an auror _part-time_. Not if I actually want to succeed. And you know what!? Malfoy could get any job he wanted, well not as an auror if he's affiliated himself with Voldemort, but he will continue getting money just sitting sitting on his lazy ass!"

Ginny tried her best not to laugh - it wasn't Hermione she wanted to laugh at! Oh no, not at all. She felt so terribly for her friend she wish she could take some of Hermione's burdens and help her carry on. It was her rambling that Ginny had found quite hilarious. Playing with the hem of her school skirt, Ginny pursed her begging lips together in a feeble attempt to remain calm and supportive through Hermione's terrible times.

"And of cooourse I wouldn't be getting any thing from him when I have to raise this child on my own!" Hermione's face was now drenched with the waves of tears that fought their way passed her lids. "If I ever said 'Draco, you stubborn twat, this is your child, I need help' nobody would speak to me again! I'd never be able to get a good job or anything!"

"Well Malfoy is always priding himself on his family's traditions - one of which being born with their really blond hair and silver eyes. Maybe the media will believe you if you presented them with a child that looked exactly like that." Ginny grinned to herself at the thought of Hermione birthing a child that looked exactly like Draco.

Then Hermione tuned her face towards her friend with a look of disgust. "My child will look nothing like that scumbag. And I'll raise it with the uttermost manners towards other people, as well."

"Hermione, I think you need to go to bed. You've had a long day." The red head hummed soothingly to her friend as she tilted her head to the side tiredly, brushing another lock of hair off Hermione's face. "I'll take you to your dorm room."

Mione smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Ginny."

...

"_**Snape**_ is our new headmaster?!" The shocked brunette gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth in complete and utter shock. "Are they mad?!"

Neville Longbottom nodded at Hermione in a disapointed manner, angered by the stupidly thought out plan to make that traitor head master. "There's going to be a meeting in the Great Hall at dinner time, it's going ot be announced there." He said briefly, never knowing what death eater was lurking throughout the halls of Hogwarts. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow - a few death eaters, were appointed to Hogwarts staff."

He looked around the halls once more. "Anyways, Hermione, I've got to go now."

Hermione gave him one curt nod before she was off down the hall again, holding her books to her chest protectively. _Hogwarts is a dangerous place now_.. She thought nervously, looking over her shoulder every few moments. _Especially for me.. A muggle-born. And if they found out about.. _She gazed down to the still flat stomach she donned, biting the delicate flesh of her lip. _They'd torture me to death_.

...

"I used to love Hogwarts.." Hermione quaked silently, her glossy eyes fixated on the girl before her. The two sat alone a few months afte Snape had been made Head Master in the corner of the room of requirement, where Dumbledore's army was re-assembled with all the old team mates. "Now it's just.. Just s-scary, and I wish Harry and Ron were here with us."

With a gentle but firm hand, Ginny rubbed Hermione's back in a knowing way. "I know, Mione. I wish they were here too. But finding the horcrux's is really important."

"It is, isn't it." With her face buried in her arms, Hermione thought up a dangerous little plan that she was sure would get her in trouble.

...

Oh how he loathed his family home now. It used to be a safe haven for Draco, whenever he needed it. It was a place where he could live in the lap of luxury without a care in the world, eating and saying whatever he liked without the repercussion from teachers or mudbloods alike. But now his beautiful home was swarming with dirty werewolves and evil plotting death eaters (though he held nothing against his parents.) Not to mention, the Dark Lord had taken it upon himself to name Malfoy Manor the Death Eaters Headquarters until he very damn well pleased.

Dead bodies littered the scuffed up black wood flooring (which used to be polished, mind you), creating a maze where Draco would hope he stayed on his feet, never knowing when he would slip in a muggle-borns blood or trip over a lifeless limb. _Absolutely disgusting_.. He muttered in his mind when he finally found a clearing in the hallway, looking through the archway and into the grand dining room curiously.

He saw his father sitting alongside his mother at the table, both looking rather quiet and disoriented. That didn't surprise him though, he was used to his parents becoming distant over the past months. Lucius looked nervous, a tad bit more than the usual, but Draco didn't question it.

The mans fingers tapped silently against the dark wooden table that lined the great hall gallantly, his dull gray eyes watching the reflection of the flickering wall sconce off the table. His wife sat by his left with her warm hands laid upon his own, she stayed quiet during this time. The two didn't acknowledge when their only son paced into the room silently.

Usually he didn't care about the tension that hung around him and his parents whenever he sauntered in, and he still didn't care. Taking a seat across from his parents, Draco stayed silent.

"How are you doing, Draco?" He heard his mother question him as she tilted to head to catch a glance of her son.

"I'm doing fine, mother."He replied not so gingerly, but he had the decency to meet her eyes from across the table. He never usually lied to his mother, because he had to reason to do so. She was usually the one he could tell most things to - but he had just told her a lie.

_How could I be fine, mother, when you have Voldemort living in our home_. He thought bitterly as he watched Narcissa nod to him in response, looking back to Lucius. _How could I be fine when I have a tremendous troubling thought that wont leave my mind_. So no, he wasn't fine in the slightest. Draco swallowed thickly and looked up to his father, who wasn't looking back.

"Father." Draco started, watching the man he used to admire so greatly look like a crumbling mess. "How are you doing?"

"Well, Draco." Lucius stated coldly, only looking at Draco once before looking back at the glossy table. It was a tone telling Draco he did not wish to speak at the moment, Draco knew, because he was used to it.

He stayed a little while longer before he grew bored of only hearing the flickering wall sconce flickering in the back of his mind, and slid his chair backwards. Lucius and Narcissa said nothing as they watched their son steadily walk out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Stopping when hit left out of the archway of the dining room, Draco wandered throughout his mind for a brief moment before turning right towards the grand Malfoy library.

* * *

_Wow, filler chapter with hormonal Hermione, surprising, right? Sorry about that, I just want to update at least every day. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
